Thronecoming
by magickey123
Summary: Lizzie opens a portal to Wonderland, however she is torn if she would stay with her friends, or return to her family. Meanwhile, Maddie takes the girls to Underland, a place where villains dwell in, to uncover the mystery of the missing Storybook of Legends.
1. Thronecoming

**Hi, this must've been a long wait and...thank you to everyone who's been catching up on me, but really, sorry. I've ended Faybelle's story there, but since the Thronecoming trailer's out, I did my own little headcanon (#2). ;)**

* * *

><p>Raven's blood was rising. Her heart was beating loud. She had to put a stop to this madness..by pledging her destiny in front of everyone. This was the time to put an end to the Rebels. Was this really the path she wanted to turn to?<p>

Just before she could finish her pledge, Cedar Wood interrupted her and sprinted through the crowd. "Raven! That's not the real Storybook of Legends! That's a fake!" Everyone, (well, almost everyone), was in shock. "Everyone, please! Settle down!" Headmaster Grimm bellowed in a booming voice. With a snap of his fingers, everyone was returned to the dorms. Raven still had a feeling that her mother had something to do with this.

* * *

><p>"Raven, Headmaster Grimm wouldn't like it if we snuck out of our dorm rooms - you know how he feels about rule-breaking!" Apple exclaimed. Raven just didn't bother to answer. The reason why they left their dorm room was because Raven wanted to consult Madeline to open up a portal to another dimension, possibly where the real Storybook was hidden.<p>

"Raven? Apple? What a wonderlicious surprise!" Madeline said, ten feet away from them, using her wrong door. She had such a problem with doors! "Please come in."

"Uhm, Maddie, that isn't your room. That's Cedar's." Apple said politely. Maddie reappeared through another door, this time the correct one.

"Oops! Right. Well, welcome to the dorm! We're playing cards," Maddie welcomed the girls to her dorm, with Lizzie, Daring, Kitty and Dexter playing Lizzie Hearts's favorite game. "Come sit and play with us?" Raven shook her head, "I'm sorry, Maddie. Not this time. You have to help us find the real book!"

"Ooh, what fun!" Maddie said, bouncing up and down. "Where is the location you would like to transport to? Wonderland magic can do anything as long as you think it's possible!" Raven tapped her chin.

"Is there a place where villains get located to? I always wonder where the Evil Step-sisters are whenever the day of school ends." Raven said. Maddie copied Raven and tapped her chin too, "Hmm. There's Underland, but it's _really _not safe there."

"What? Why not?"

"See, you're only allowed to select five people to go with you, otherwise you'd throw the portal policy into chaos! Also, the remaining few get trapped in between space and time...forever. No one really uses travel via Portal, silly! That's what mirrors are for." Maddie giggled, as if Raven were only joking. Raven still shook her head and shoved past Maddie. "Raven! Don't do this. You might not make it back to Ever After again!" Maddie was nearly in tears of the thought of losing her BFFA.

"Don't worry, Maddie. I'll take care of her," Apple put a hand on Maddie's shoulder to comfort her new friend. "And don't worry about us! If it's possible, you can use Wonderlandian magic to hold the portal open, by say...an hour or two? We only need that much of time. Though, it'll be great if you were to come along."

"We do?!" Raven stared at Apple. She nodded with eagerness as she went to text Briar, Ashlynn, Cupid, and Blondie to come over.

* * *

><p>"Everyone, give me some time to focus." Maddie said, crossing her legs as everyone gathered in a circle. Maddie's room smelled of delicious cinnamon candles. After around two minutes of silence, Maddie's pupils glowed white as she opened a portal. "Remember, a maximum of six people are allowed to go to Underland. Kitty, do you mind keeping watch?"<p>

Kitty nodded halfheartedly, but she crossed her fingers behind her back not to get jinxed of her lie. Lizzie shot her a look and Kitty slumped her shoulders as if nothing happened. With that perfect opening of the portal, Apple, Raven, and Maddie dived head-first in the portal. All of the other girls followed without hesitation. Kitty could hear their deafening screams as they plummeted down.

"_Down the dark dream I drop_!" Kitty recited a line off Lewis Carroll's story. Or, well, her future story. "Kitty, come back!" Lizzie cried, outstretching her arm through the portal. Kitty was too far to reach. "Lizzie, no. It's too dangerous." Daring caught her arm as Lizzie reached her bloody vorpal sword and overlarge butter knife, hidden behind one of Kitty's shelves. No one knew why Kitty left these things from a so-called adventure Lizzie had. Or rather, maybe Maddie did it. She's still blabbering on about their adventure. "Don't tell me what I can or can't do! I'm the only one who can wield this sword, aren't I?" Lizzie was very smug about her previous discovery and casually slipped it in Daring's sword sleeve that hung on his belt.

"Don't worry, Kitty! I'm coming!" Lizzie dived into the portal, joining hands with Daring, who held onto Dexter by the hair as they were sucked in by the portal. Luckily, it wasn't closing. "So, now what?" Kitty said, lying and floating in nothingness with a very casual expression on her face. "Kitty, you do know that we aren't going to get anything to eat, a rather uncomfortable sleeping position here and we'll be trapped here forever, right?" Lizzie raised an eyebrow. "True, but we could go...to Wonderland, maybe?" Kitty said. "You know, use your magical slices!"

Lizzie took a deep breath, as if she were easily irritated by Kitty's silly remark (though she wasn't that easily-pushed), "No, they don't work like that. But, I could give it a shot!" Lizzie threw Kitty her oversized butter knife as it slowly tumbled through the empty space between them. About half a minute later, Kitty caught it and handed it to Dexter. Lizzie used both her hands and ripped open a large hole in the empty space.

"Where is that? Are you sure that you know where you've opened this new portal?" Kitty gaped, but shrugged. "Eh, beats this place. Come on, Dex!" Kitty vanished and reappeared around to get to the opening of the new portal faster, dragging Dexter by the ear, "Ow!" He shouted. Kitty flirtatiously winked at him. The next thing Lizzie heard were hysterical shouts of joy.

* * *

><p>Lizzie grabbed Daring's hand as she pulled themselves through the portal, which shrinked a bit behind them. Kitty was lying on the ground, her hair tangled on the flowers and greenery. "Is this...Wonderland?" Lizzie asked. Kitty silently nodded, a wide grin spread across her face, wider than usual. "Our presence here changed the time. Child Lizzie and Kitty never existed as of now, until we leave. After both the portals close, right here and outside, which I guess is about in two hours' time, we aren't able to return back to Ever After anymore, plus this would affect our childhood timelines!" Kitty was oddly shocked, her smug look was wiped off her face after she was shocked by her own news. Then, her smile lit up again, "But, I'm fine with either option here. I can stay with Dad and catch up with things, or I could continue living life with my friends forever after in...Ever After! Oh, well. Dex, come frolic with me in the TumTum Grove!" Kitty carelessly yanked Dexter's arm again.<p>

"Well, this leaves you, and me." Daring said.

"Wait." Lizzie's ears perked up. She heard stomping noises, but it definitely wasn't her angry mother. It was...the Jabberwock. Lizzie struggled to pull the vorpal sword out of Daring's sword sleeve, however she managed to yank it out in time. "What do you want?!" Lizzie yelled at it. She glanced at the Jabberwock's paw, which appeared to be missing. She then glanced back at the blood on her sword. She must've incapacitated the beast. However, it didn't seem mad at her. In fact, the Jabberwock appeared calm, which was a first.

"I have come to deliver a message from the Queen of Hearts," the Jabberwock pulled out a large scroll and spectacles, then read: "My mother senses are tingling. Yes, I know my daughter's arrived. Didn't you read my deck of instructions? I was watching, and I welcome you back to your future kingdom with open arms. Please, come back home."

Wonderland didn't look polluted at all. Did it recover? Were the students' arrival affecting the outlook of Wonderland? Lizzie had so many questions, but they were all silenced by Daring.

"You're leaving?" Daring asked, grabbing ahold of Lizzie's hand. She stared at her hand for a split second, then glanced up at Daring. "Maybe...yes...no," Lizzie shook her head, her usual curly red hair on the sides of her crown drooped down. At such a moment, a tear trickled down Lizzie's face, "I-I'm sorry. If I do go, I'm never returning to Ever After because of that well blocking off the entrance to Wonderland. Would this be the end of...us?" Lizzie's voice was at the verge of breaking off. She let out a silent sob as Daring was upset too. "I guess this is goodbye, then," he said. Lizzie felt an odd tremble. Was Daring Charming...crying?

"Daring. Don't make me do this," Lizzie whispered. He attempted to blink back his tears, but he ultimately had no idea what she was talking about, but Lizzie just went for it. She lunged toward Daring as she pressed her lips hardly against his. A minute after, another tear fell on Lizzie's face. It smudged her heart makeup on her eye. Her makeup even smeared up on Daring's face. His eyes bulged and he quickly broke off their kiss.

"Is this makeup?" Daring asked. He smudged the wet makeup off his face.

"Yeah. You didn't know?" Lizzie felt slightly less upset.

"I've kind of wanted to see you without the heart...the real Lizzie." Daring said. He held Lizzie's face in his hands and wiped the rest of her heart away.

"I bet I look terrible now, don't I?" Lizzie said with a nervous chuckle. Daring silently shook his head. Lizzie backed away slowly. "Kitty!" she urgently whispered. Kitty flashed a lips-only smile to her ten feet away. "I'm so sorry, Daring. I love you." Lizzie sprinted to Kitty as she POOFed them out.

"I love you...too?" Daring said, however Lizzie and Kitty were nowhere in sight.

Daring ran around spots of Wonderland and found nothing. However, Daring heard wails of help from someone.

In the TumTum Grove as Kitty specified, Dexter was found lying limp and hurt on the ground.

"Bro!" Daring shouted, running to Dexter. Dexter let out a small squeal and stood straight up. "Wha...where's Kitty?" Dexter's eyes flickered around.

"Gone. With Lizzie," Daring said. His eyes were to the ground.

"What happened?"

"Lizzie kissed me, then left."

"Cold," Dexter breathed. "Well, at least you don't have to worry about dating! Lots of other girls want to go out with you. Um, what about Cerise?" Dexter said. Daring stormed at Dexter and grabbed onto his collar.

"What?! No! I'm never going to brush this off!" Daring yelled.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Dexter stomped his foot onto the soft grass. "Look! Is that Card Castle? They seem to be spellebrating something..." Dexter noticed this by large fireworks in the shades of red and purple.

"Lizzie." Daring said. He ran away from Dexter, who soon trailed behind him. For whatever it took, he was going to bring Lizzie back.

* * *

><p>Kitty and Lizzie were tired of POOFing.<p>

"Is he gone?" Kitty asked.

"I think so."

"What happened back there, and why do you look so different?"

Lizzie elbowed Kitty in the ribs. "I don't want to talk about it."

Just before Kitty could protest, loud trumpets blared, indicating that Wonderland rejoiced that their princess and next Cheshire Cat returned.

"Home." Lizzie and Kitty said together. A shadow of doubt filled Lizzie for a second. What would happen to Dexter and Daring? How did Kitty leave Dexter so easily? She hoped they were alright.

* * *

><p>Apple and Raven fell flat on the ground. Were they in Underland? At least the whole party was here. Raven was ensured that none of them were to split up, however they had such limited time.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Annnd...this concludes the first part. Stay tuned for the next two (though unfortunately I'm not making any promises!)...<strong>


	2. Meanwhile

"Cupid? Maddie? Briar? Blondie? Ashlynn?" Apple called near her. All of them were lying hurt from the impact of their fall, but they landed in a large nest. "What is this?" Raven asked, fluffing the straw beneath her. Cupid, Maddie and Blondie started waking up. Blondie's usually curly hair was a mess, some twigs and straw entangled in it. Cupid's headpiece was broken as it also injured her head on the way down.

"Why isn't Briar waking up?" Raven asked.

"She's usually like this. Give her some time and she'll wake up. In the meantime, this place doesn't seem so bad, does it!" Apple exclaimed.

"I don't mean to be impolite but...it _is_ bad." Blondie said, pointing to the herd of villains surrounding the nest they were in. By the booming noise of the angry dragons, Briar woke up with a large yawn. "Did I miss any―"

"No time, Briar! I know the best thing is to stick together, but...RUN!" Apple screamed. She tugged Briar by the arm and they escaped the scene. Cupid and Ashlynn went west, Raven and Maddie went east, while Blondie found the perfect hiding spot and Apple and Briar ran north.

* * *

><p>Ashlynn was so tired. She couldn't even breathe straight and her heart was beating at an unstably fast rate. She had to keep running from her Aunties Step. Cupid, who was in front of her, was sprinting away from the dragons the Aunties were on. Then, Cupid screamed. Not only was her forehead bleeding by her fall due to a stab of her broken headpiece, but she toppled onto the ground. And was utterly defenseless against the Evil step-sisters. Cupid was dragged behind as she remembered those uneasy Step-librarians reprimanding her and Dexter. Oh, those were the good old times. Now, this was different. Also, Ashlynn was now ahead.<p>

"Cupid!" Ashlynn cried. Not wanting to abandon her friend, Ashlynn ran back to Cupid and they continued fleeing from the Aunties Step.

"Ashlynn Ella! When are you going to clean up the mess you've made? The dishes need doing! Our laundry!" The Aunties Step were chanting and cackling.

"Don't listen to them, Ashlynn. They're just trying to get to your head!" Cupid yelled to Ashlynn. Following Cupid's advice, Ashlynn continued to run along.

* * *

><p>Briar and Apple were cornered by a witch. She was silent and she didn't need words to communicate to the girls. Instead, she simply offered Apple a plump red apple. "Shiiiiny..." Apple cooed. Briar smacked Apple's outstretched hand. "No! This is all a trick!" Apple was mesmerized now. Unable to stop her, Briar got knocked aside by Apple, who eagerly took the apple from the witch's hand. As a last resort, Briar kicked the old hag away with all her might, sending her flying into the arms of a beast, who took flight and dropped her somewhere by random.<p>

"Hey, Briar! I'm about to eat this fableous apple!" Apple called. Briar sprinted back to Apple who was eager to have a taste of the apple in her hands. Briar leaped toward Apple, grabbing the apple and throwing it splat onto the ground. She made sure that it wouldn't roll away and impaled it with her heel consecutively. "My-my...apple." Apple said sadly.

Briar put a hand on her friend's shoulder, "Don't worry. See? Told you." Briar pointed to the dirt of what was left of the apple, burning the floor as it simmered.

"I was about to eat acid? That's disgusting!" Apple cried and gave Briar a reassuring hug, "At least it's all over."

For now...Briar thought.

* * *

><p>"Raven, you know that magic won't get you across this giant ledge! Only a small portion of cliff is left here! Did a fat ogre sit on this and fall down into the boiling lava right below?" Maddie said. Raven took a look at the molten lava bubbling hundreds of feet below them. Maddie then stared vaguely into space and put a hand on her chest, "Rest in peace, O'Fat Ogre. You'll be missed." Maddie sighed with a faint smile on her face and a slow head shake as she stared into the dark skyline. Raven was certain that she wasn't going to fall into the lava beneath her. Though, precautions wouldn't hurt.<p>

"Well, now what?" Raven asked. She honestly wasn't sure where to go or how to get back, because it was pretty much a dead end.

"Why don't we ask that nice lady over there?" Maddie asked as she conspicuously pointed to a witch hiding beneath the shadows.

"Hello, dearies. I'm just a little old lady who needs some gui―" the old woman squinted her eyes and stared at Raven. "is that...the daughter of the Feared Queen? The Infinitely Dark, Forevermore Feared, Evil Queen?" Raven nodded.

"But, see, I'm not exactly _evil_, some people would actually consider me kind of nicer than to what meets the eye." Raven said with a halfhearted warm smile printed on her face. "Look, we're kind of lost here, so do you mind...giving us some guidance as to where you might find...a book, per se?"

"Ah, the Storybook of Legends? Yes, yes. It's located around this area, but no one knows where it's hidden. Only the most evilest does." The silence around them was both eerie and soothing. "By any chance, _are _you evil?" Raven glared slightly at the witch in suspicion.

"Frankly, no. I'm not. Just because my mother is "evil", doesn't mean I am." She nodded in her own word. The witch smiled a toothy and fake grin.

"Very well. Would you accept my offer, then?"

"...what offer?" Raven asked with a nervous giggle in her tone.

"Take this apple to prove you're kind," the witch cackled out gibberish after that. Raven surely didn't like the looks of how things were turning out. Was she going to accept an apple from a random stranger?

"Raven, no! Don't be a silly!" Maddie called.

"Stay back!" The witch screeched. She used her magic to send Maddie flying meters away from Raven, whom she cornered with the apple in her hands. Raven was tethering on the edge of the cliff, and below her was the lava. The only way to get out of this was to jump down and somehow rescue herself with her own magic. Raven knew it was the only option as soon as the witch grabbed ahold of her hair.

"Let go of me!" Raven screamed. She thrashed her way out of the witch's grip and pushed herself flying down, nearer and nearer to the lava. Was it supposed to have glitter and sparkles on it?

But it was too late. Raven was unable to cast a spell on time, but something else caught her fall. It was none other than the lava! Well, it wasn't _really_ lava. It was actually pixie dust with sparkles. Raven heard Maddie's gasps of joy from all the way down, but it wasn't for Raven's save, it was the fat ogre Maddie was talking about, floating on a cloud of pixie dust from above.

Concentrate, levitate. Raven chanted in her head. She used her magic to levitate Maddie off her feet and onto the pixie dust cloud with her too. For once, her spell worked.

"Take us too the Storybook of Legends! ...please." Raven said, and the cloud took her command and floated them off to the Storybook.

* * *

><p>Raven and Maddie arrived to the center where the Storybook of Legends was held. Blondie wasn't far behind, who appeared from behind the bushes. Minutes passed and the rest of the latter came running towards the entrance of the strange location.<p>

"We...sensed your location...with the help of...animal friends..." Ashlynn panted with Cupid running right behind her. "Apple and Briar found us, luckily, and we found you guys here."

Cupid's horrifying state of welfare honestly concerned Raven, "Cupid, you look awful. You and Ashlynn look like you ran a mile, and you have blood dripping down on your forehead..." Raven dabbed Cupid's bloody forehead with a ripped-off part of her skirt.

"We..._did_...run a mile." Cupid heaved. Her curly pink locks were tangled and messy, nearly frizzy.

"Apple and I were attacked by an old lady who got away via beast," Briar said. She was redoing her mascara and fluffing her hair as she said that. Apple, on the other hand, appeared in perfect shape. Blondie didn't look too bad either, despite the small briars in her hair.

"We found the old lady and she offered Raven an apple. She threw herself into the "lava","―Madeline giggled―"and got us out of there!"

Madeline and the latter were discussing how horribly their own wild adventure went. Meanwhile, Raven sensed a glimmer of light directly behind her. "You guys...? I think I found the book..." Raven said as she picked it up. She scraped the dirty rubble off the book. "Come on, let's get out of here!"

As Raven stepped to her left, a dark spirit poofed in front of her. "Hi, evil dearheart!" It was Raven's mother in hag form. Was she the witch who attempted to poison Apple and her earlier? With that in mind, Raven's mother poofed back from hag form to her original form. She was rather frightening to look at, each time she finished casting a spell her pupils glowed, and each time she stood up Raven was at least a head taller.

"My, you've grown, dear!" The Evil Queen said, giving Raven's head a motherly pat. Raven brushed her mother's hand off her scruffy hair.

"I know what you're going to say, and I don't want to stay here, mom. I'm going home," she said curtly. The Evil Queen suppressed a sigh.

"Alright, then." The Evil Queen opened up a portal, sulking, however Raven was rather wary. Her mother could be playing a trick on them - they might be stuck down there forever, or worse. The others smoothly stepped into the portal. To Raven, they didn't look really scared. Did her mother cast a spell on them? Naturally, Raven was quite immune to most of her mother's spells.

In order, the girls stepped in Raven's mother's portal, one by one. Finally, it was Raven's turn. As she stepped in, she didn't feel the terrifying chill of her mother's magic, it was an actual portal, but to an unknown dimension. Raven knew her mother would lie to her like this.

Just then, Madeline was jumping up and down. "This is too good to be true! We're in...Wonderland!" Madeline blew kisses to the sky, thanking the universe.

"Oh, no." The other girls said together.

* * *

><p><strong>This concludes part two! :D <strong>


	3. Stuck

**Thank you for the readers of my fanfic! :) Well, I promise at least 1 more story, two if I can't fit everything in for creative flow. :3**

* * *

><p>"Calloo, callay, it's a wonderlandiful day!" Madeline was chanting. Raven and the others, however, were sweating badly. "Ohhh...what are we going to do? This is SO not just right!" Blondie clasped her hands over her face. "Am I sweating? This is even more just wrong!"<p>

Briar was doing cartwheels on the spot. "Come on, come on, Jabberwock. Bring it on. I'm bored here..." For a land full of color, Wonderland has gone quiet for once.

"What's up with her?" Raven asked, gesturing to Briar.

"Briar's all about fun. If there's no visible 'fun' in at least twenty meters, Briar loses it," Apple said, staring down at Briar who was in hysterics, rolling on the grass.

"Briar, calm down. No need for a boredom attack. The reason why it's so quiet here is because the party's over there!" Apple reassured her bestie as she pointed to Card Castle in the distance. Madeline pulled out a pair of binoculars out of her hat. "Lizzie! Kitty! The gang's all here!" She gave Raven and Cupid a tight squeeze with both of her arms around them. Raven let out a nervous laugh. Meanwhile, Ashlynn was standing in the corner of mirrored intersecting bushes (common in Wonderland), leaning on them for support to check if her shoes were broken.

"THE LIFE OF THE PARTY'S COMING!" Briar sprinted on the tip of her heels to get to Card Castle, but Apple caught her hand and shook her head. Briar's shoulders slumped as she grumpily sat on the

* * *

><p>On the other end of the line, Lizzie and Kitty were greatly welcomed by the Queen of Hearts herself! "Welcome home, Elizabeth." Lizzie's mother held out her hand as she escorted her daughter into the castle, with Kitty and her father staying outside playing a game of cat and mouse. As Madeline said, it was Wonderland years before it was poisoned by the Evil Queen. Time zones have completely blacked out and changed.<p>

* * *

><p>Daring and Dexter walked over to Card Castle. "Got my guitar ready?" Daring whispered over to Dexter.<p>

"Uh, why are you making me do this, anyway?"

"Because, I need to serenade Lizzie and Kitty into convincing them to return to Ever After with us in time."

Dexter nodded, but wasn't really following up on Daring's plan.

* * *

><p>Daring marched over to Card Castle. "Here I am, Card Guards!" Daring called, flailing his arms around as the Card Guards dragged him inside. Dexter was easily walking past the shuffling Card Guards who were struggling fitting Daring in the tiny doors. As soon as they slipped him past, Dexter found Lizzie and her mother sitting in the center of the main hall of Card Castle.<p>

"Wonderland welcomes you back, my Future co-ruler," the White Queen said, bowing her head. Lizzie characteristically smiled queenly, to the White Queen's delight.

"Kitty, help yourself," the Queen of Hearts ushered the future Cheshire Cat to partake in the delicious food, cupcakes, tea sets, and lots of other sweets that queens weren't allowed to stuff their faces in. Despite Lizzie's favorite cinnamon-scented oatmeal lying on the table, she was going to rule a queendom, so destiny comes first!

"My queen, my princess," a Card bowed in sight of the renewed monarch of Wonderland. "We have found a fool by the gates. What shall we do with him?"

"Very well done, Spade Card. You may either consult the grand guardian of Card Castle, or throw them into the Heart Dungeon. Whichever suits your preference for your fine eye of spotting these imbeciles," the Queen said.

Lizzie stuck her head in between a large wall of Card Guards and found three unsuspected faces in the same room as she was. "Professor Card!" Lizzie muttered under her breath. Not only that, she saw Daring mockingly lying in shame in Professor Card's arms, however he also managed to catch Lizzie's eye, his gaze she soon avoided. "You dare...um...flash a smile at...eh...the Princess of Hearts! person I never met before..." Lizzie waved a wooden croquet scepter, "Off with his head!"

Dexter ran behind the thrones and grabbed Lizzie's commanding arm, "Lizzie, no! Before you decapitate my somewhat annoying brother, he has a song he wants to share with you."

Well, Lizzie loved music, and Daring, but her mother would never really approve of their relationship. She simply had to call this quits! "Who is this simpleton and why does he have a gift for you?" Lizzie's mother glared at Daring with squinted eyes, which really did frighten him. Lizzie and Daring both opened their mouths to speak at the same time.

"He's―"

"She's―"

"We're―"

"We _were_―"

"We were dating." Daring submitted.

The Queen raised an eyebrow. "For how long?" she challenged.

"A few months, give or take," Lizzie chimed in.

The Queen nodded, as if she were impressed and scoffed, "My, Elizabeth, without your non-anger management lessons, I thought you'd be hopeless! Besides, if you were truly an evil Queen, I thought you'd go for someone ugly." Lizzie stared at her mother, who shrugged her shoulders as if she didn't say anything.

"So, you were saying? What gift?" Lizzie raised her voice.

Without words, Daring pulled out a guitar and started strumming random strings, for he had no practice before. "So, I hear you play the dulcimer?" Daring asked Lizzie over the sound of his horrible music. She scowled and groaned at him, then held a hand out to stop his playing.

"I don't have time for this. Off with his head!" Lizzie pointed at Daring as she stomped back to her seat. Without warning, Daring shoved past the weak guards who were holding his arms and dragging him away, as he spontaneously picked Lizzie off her feet and ran away.

"MOTHER!" Lizzie screamed to her, kicking and thrashing Daring as he continued to run with her in his arms. Daring signaled Dexter to leave, and Kitty tagged along.

"Next time," she grinned and waved back to her father and the Queen of Hearts. They waved back with shock on their faces and were speechless as the doors loudly sealed shut, indicating that their time in Wonderland was coming to a close.

* * *

><p>"My teariffic hat foresees that Daring, Dexter, Lizzie and Kitty are heading for the hills! Well, here!" All Maddie's friends' ears perked up.<p>

"You're not kidding us, right?" Blondie blinked.

"No, silly! I'm serious!" Maddie cried and pointed at them, as each of her friends took a peek through her binoculars. There was a wave of hi-fives and squeals of delight. "And Lizzie's...screaming?" Madeline giggled and shook her head. "Oh, Lizzie. So full of wonder and madness." With her impeccable hearing, Kitty managed to hear Maddie's voice and POOFed them all the way to the top of the hill.

"Lizzie! Kitty! Dex! Daring!" Maddie cried, giving them hugs.

"So, how are we going to get out of here?" Raven asked.

"Hmm...out of the few hours given, we still have...ONE MINUTE LEFT?!" Maddie squealed, checking the time on her little watch as she flung it away in the distance.

"THIS ISN'T JUST RIGHT! No, not right at all..."

-**will continue soon**-


End file.
